megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
General
}} is the giant leader of Repliforce. Once a sympathizer of human and Reploid peace, he was unwittingly manipulated by Sigma into declaring war on humanity and activating the giant destroyer satellite, Final Weapon, as a way to get rid of them all. The resulting mayhem and confusion allows for a double agent named Double to quietly wreak havoc on the Maverick Hunters, resulting in agony for X, but an even worse suffering occurs for Zero. Colonel, having full loyalty to Repliforce, follows out General's orders. Unfortunately, his sister, Iris, is caught between her brother's and Zero's standpoints, unsure who she should follow. When Zero is forced to act against them, it results in both of their deaths. After defeating Double (if the player is using X) or Iris (with Zero), the player will face him in his "throne room". Despite his size, he has a relatively gentle voice. X can attack him with Twin Slasher, but Zero will have to get creative to fight him. General launches his fists (which serve as platforms) and sends out energy rings while the fists are gone. He also can stomp the ground and also send out a barrage of beams. After defeating him, General survives his battle, but is now heavily damaged; also having lost an arm and a leg. General figures out he has been tricked by Sigma too late, and is desperate to stop the attack on the planet. He is shocked to find out that Final Weapon is still going to destroy Earth, and that someone else is controlling it. After Sigma is defeated, he tries to mend the error of his ways by using his body to stop the satellite and destroy it entirely, sacrificing himself in the process. Dialogues Playing as X (General having an audience with a "mysterious cloaked figure".) Mysterious Figure: It's about the Maverick Hunters, General. They are far too eager to please the humans and continue to hunt down the Reploids. Do you believe they pose a significant threat? General: Perhaps... Mysterious Figure: You already know the truth, General! Their sole mission has been to destroy any Reploids who fail to do as the humans order. It is in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you. You possess enough power to destroy them!! General: You are dismissed. Mysterious Figure: What?! General: I will not betray the humans. Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded. Mysterious Figure: Heh-heh... Very well, but you will change your mind soon. I assure you... HAHAHAAA! (General declaring Repliforces independence (seen after the opening stage).) General: Brave soldiers of Repliforce, we have all been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans! We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace! We will build our own nation of Reploids, but remember this is neither about insurrection or rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights and our own survival. Together we will build our nation, a sanctuary for all Reploids, our own utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce! Colonel: I too share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight venerably with courage and pride, without fear for we are the Repliforce... the most powerful army in history!! Mysterious Figure: HAHAHAA! The General has finally taken action... and now my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out! HAHAHAHAAA!! (Pre-battle dialogue before combat at the Final Weapon.) X: General! What are you planning to do? General: ...We're going to build a nation for the Reploids. That's our ultimate goal. We'll fight anyone who tries to interfere with our independence. X: There must be alternatives to this mindless fighting! General: ... We were called Mavericks without justifiable reason. What other choice did we have than to fight? X: ...But... General: It's too late now! Get ready, X! (General survives combat, but is badly injured. But, despite his defeat the satellite prepares to attack.) X: .. What? What happened!? General: ...It can't be... This weapon must be malfunctioning... X: General! What do you mean? General: Someone else is controlling it! ... You must hurry X. The earth is... in danger! X: Alright. I'll stop the weapon myself! (After defeating Sigma.) X: General! General: The weapon can be stopped with my body. X: But then you'll... General: Many of my men have died. As their leader, I must leave with them... X, please forgive our foolishness... X: General!! Playing as Zero (Pre-battle dialogue before combat at the Final Weapon.) Zero: General! Many died because of you! Those lives are on you conscience! General: Independence always has a high price... Zero: What about Iris?! Did you forget her? General: I have no regrets. Come on, Zero! (General survives combat, but is badly injured. But, despite his defeat the satellite prepares to attack.) Zero: What is this!? What happened!? General: No! This weapon can't be working... Zero: General! What's wrong? General: Someone else is controlling it! Zero: Then... Earth's in grave danger! It must be stopped! I'll handle this... (After defeating Sigma.) Zero: General! General: ...Zero... I was... wrong. Sigma... He blinded me to the truth... Zero: It's okay ... rest. General: ...With my body I can stop the weapon. Zero: But then you'll... General: It's over for this soldier. Farewell! Zero: General!!! In-battle lines for General *''"My fate is sealed. I have no choice." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Show me your true power." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"It was our destiny to fight." (Pre-battle line)'' Gallery GeneralPortrait.jpg|Portrait of General. Video Trivia *Sigma's conversation with General has a small difference between the Japanese and English versions that could actually change the way the player interprets the General's own interpretation of Sigma's words. When Sigma asks the General if he believes the Hunters are a threat, in the English localization, General responds with "Perhaps", however in the original, General is silent until he dismisses Sigma. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses